Asmodai (boss)
Asmodai is a boss from Final Fantasy Dimensions. First Battle The first battle takes place at the top of Yggdrasil, though the first two parts of this battle are scripted. The first part of the battle battle cannot be won as Asmodai will use Corrupt Miasma to render himself invulnerable. He will attack the party with Blindga, Silencega and Cursed Miasma (which causes Paralysis). When he uses Upheaval, the battle automatically ends. The second part of the battle is also scripted. Gramps fights Asmodai on his own and the player cannot lose. Asmodai will use Corrupt Miasma and, while at first he will be invulnerable, Gramps will use Doubleshot and start doing normal damage. Asmodai will still use his status-inflicting attacks but it will always result in a "Miss". Gramps will use Decisive Shot, dealing 9999 damage to Asmodai and to himself. The miasma will dissipate and the battle ends. With his immunity gone, the party battles Asmodai for real. He may still use Blindga, Silencega and Cursed Miasma, but he will mostly use two new attacks: Forsaken, which reduces the MP of all targets and may inflict Confuse; and Caustic Spittle, which inflicts Poison, Slow and deals damage to all targets. His normal physical attack hits all targets and Upheaval does about twice as much damage. Strategy First, make sure you have equipped your Warrior with a Wind-based Weapon. During the first part of the battle, heal your party as there's nothing else to do really. During the second battle, just turn on Audo Mode and watch the battle. You can try to kill yourself but with 0 HP, you still cannot lose. During the real battle, let your White Mage or Red Mage cast Slow on Asmoday or the fight will be really tough. Let the Black Mage cast strong spells like Fira and summon Eidolons like Sylph and Chocobo but not Titan. Asmodai asborbs Earth attacks so Titan will only heal him. Cast Slow again when it wears off, heal the party when neccessary and keep an eye on his best move, Upheaval. The fight is not easy but thanks to Slow, he is not really a big threat after all. Second Battle The second battle occurs below the Underground Fort. This battle is pretty hard as Asmodai now has some good attacks up to his sleeve. For the first few seconds of the battle, Asmodai will cast Return to Darkness and make him invisible. Any attacks that you throw at him will miss instead of dealing 0 damage like Corrupt Miasma. You have to keep your HP high. After that, Matoya will use Sence Weakness and make him reappear. Now, the real battle begins. Curse will inflict Curse status to a target. Earthquake and Dark will inflict moderate damage to all allies. His two strongest attacks are Return to Darkness and Upheaval and both can hurt all the allies badly. Return to Darkness will deal about the same amount of damage as Dark. However, it randomly inflicts a bunch of statues to all allies. Meanwhile, Upheaval is all about damage. It can reach as high as 1400 damage. Strategy Gallery Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Bosses